Hina
' Name:' '''Tsurugi Hina '''Age:' '''16 '''Height:' 153 cm (~ 5'0") Weight:' '''39 kg (~ 88 lbs) '''Appearance:' Hina's first form is not exactly so different from her second form, for example, her face actually holds expression. There are actually an amount of details that differ between the two, such as hairstyle, hair color, eye color, and attire. Her body type is thin and somewhat frail, in shape and size. Beginning at the her head,Hina's hair is queit long, tied back and it reached at least down to her back knees, that it, when it's up. Following with it the hair not tied back, and alot of it is not makes it look like she still has a head full of hair covering her face with two long identical strands hanging down on either side of her head. her face often containing an expression of wonder or observation in them. Her face contains an expression of innocence, quite child-like actually. Her upper body attire consists of an oversized, shirt, having the affecting look of leather, but not having the feeling of the material, the sleeves though are rolled up and the front if almost shredded, due from battles she has particapated in, though despite the countless shreds it still manages to cover anything important, over the shirt near the bottoms it a belt containing two carrying cases for items. Bottoms she wearswhat looks like a skirt though tattered aswell on the right side of her leg, matching shoes aswell, though they change. Hina also always carries around a white eye patched like bunny plushie, in reminder of her passed away mother. Occupation: Practioner of 神鳴流 Shinmei-ryū ("Gods'-Cry School") under Tsurugi Hibiki Relationship: None History: N/A Abilities: N/A Observed Abilities: *Syllable-Action spells (Magecraft) *Transformation (spirit wolf, neko, etc) *Vampiric Activation Personality: '''Hina at heart is a normal timid playfull girl, but being burdend with the birth of having a douple personality, at times it can be quiet troublesome for her indeed. For example, hina's other side is that of her vampiric demon, Her name is Tamine, a fire demon, with a personality filled with notihng but a bottomless pit of hatered. seeing as Tamine is her other half she only comes out when certain conditions are met, examples are if enough blood had gotten into her system from drinking from another, Two is when her anger level reached breaking point, and three is the most important one, this is the third condition, Depression, if the host body is constantly under a dense level a destress then the demon within her would take over the full host's body. Hina herself is playfull Dense in some ways and always has a playfull expression on her face. At times she can be a brat with a childlike personality, but thats only becuase of her background and past. Hina can be dense, But that's what makes her, her and most people tend to get mad from the high level of denseness and cluelessness she tends to show to others, even with the most simplest questions. When hina is bored she would do anything to gain attention, this is due to her lack of ability to amuse her own self so she goes to others to find any kind of entertainment. If hina ever wanted somthing she would make sure you knew, if somthing was wrong she would tell you in an instant if you were close enough to her heart, gaining friendship was always hard for her though, due to the lack of workship she put into things like friendship and loved ones, but once found she treats them like they are the most valuable thing in her life. '''Combat Weapon: '火の剣 ''Rekka no Ken ("Sword of Flames") - Rekka no Ken is Hina's single weapon. It is a dark-bladed kodachi (equivalent of a shortblade) with a black and red leather hilt for grip. It's normally found conveniently hooked on her back or side, held there by a single matching strap. 'Physical Combat Style: '''Invented swordplay, 神鳴流 ''Shinmei-ryū ("Gods'-Cry School" A swordplay style that incorporates nimble and acrobatic moves to persistently strike at enemies and their weak points to exhaust their strength and endurance) '''Magic: Magecraft Transformations-''' *'''Spirit Shapeshifter: Hina is only a starter at spirit shapeshifting, being that of a wolf she only knows one form. It is the form of a bright, white wolf, going by the spirit name of Tsuna. Tsuna's before life was that of a very powerful Wind hellwolf, an elite categorized under "Hell's angel." Tsuna now lives within Hina, As her guide and helper in dire situation who becomes one with her when she decides to transform into this form. *'Half-breed Hellwolf:' Hina is many thing's but her main form is a hellwolf (Hell wolf: a demon wolf birthed in hell from the fire cells, known to be the gatekeepers of the Gate of Time and Gate of Space which are self-explanatory. There are many forms of hellwolves: Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire. Hina is a Fire hellwolf, the main gatekeepers of Hell and several other dimensions actually. Each hellwolf has there own duties, though not all serve as warriors. However, being only a half-breed, Hina was birthed with only the tail and ears of a Fire hellwolf, both to be known to change color depending on her current mood. Red shows that she is provoked or aggrevated, black means that she is currently calm and unpressured, gray means she is lethargic--bored or lazy, and last but not least, white normally means that she is shy, or timid, sometimes embarrassed. *'Half-breed Raquien Vampire:' Raquien vampires are a rare type of half-breed vampire. Most of the purebloods are dead, leaving only the half-breeds left to roam around the earth. Pureblood vampires contain a special type of blood that runs through their veins. This blood is magical and contains several uses, many of them unknown and very unstable, but vampire hunters and greedy humans often began parties to hunt Pureblood vampires until they became extinct. Half-breeds are still alive due to the weakened bloodline. Compared to Purebloods, their own magical blood is significantly weaker, so humans often don't take the trouble to extinguish them. Some even choose to live with half-breeds peacefully, however, this has proven to be problematic at times. Even though they are half-breeds, the natural violent nature still remains. With a spray or scent of blood in the air, half-breeds turn to monstrous creatures bent on destruction, havoc, and death. Family: *'Kira' Kira, is yet another sister whom has accepted Hina. She is often shy and timid. *'Kata' Kata is Hina's only blood related sister. She wears an amulet representing there families heritage. *'Hibiki' Hibiki is Hina's mother. Though not blood related, she holds her mother very close to her. Important Relations-''' *'''Amber : Amber is one of the first friends Hina has met, though not a pleasant way. Seeing how Amber has many conditions such as being a psychotic monster during the time they met, Hina keeping distance from her. This was necessary in order to not be killed. As time passed, they became quickly became close, and their friendship grew, despite the times Amber had killed Hina, yet always ressurected her. As there friendship grew so did their trust, and even sooner after, Amber caught on the habit of protecting Hina (Due to her being an Akiran vampire, whom race protects those they kill later). Then, the time came when Hina and Amber grew close enough to be known as "Fighter and Sacrifice," meaning a type of spiritual bond. The two were connected by an invisible chain between their souls, visible only within the Spirit world and only able to be broken by both as a whole. About a year later, greater feelings developed between the two, however, their bond was constantly weakening due to people whom wanted them to be apart. Much trouble has occured, and the two seperated their bond, but Hina still knows Amber to be a person she can trust the most. Alternate Form ' Name:' Nameless Age: 13 Gender: Female height: 5'3 Info: Hina consists of two separete forms, Her first form, is what she normally is, second form only activates under two spacific cercumstances,(depending on Hina's emotional state she can change form, under extream pressure or near a life threatining experiance she changes in order to protect her self, Hina's alternate form is the only thing that can protect her, de to it's ability to fight unlike hina) Hina's second form has no race due to it's body type, for it is a creature not known to man kind, made up from hina's imagination and gained life. Powers are also unknown due to it's lack of time being shown to the world, in all of hina's life her second form has only came out once, and yes due to a life threatining expiriance, thus hoping a nother never comes and she will not have to show it. Her body is also slender, slim trim, perfect for showing off her bare stomach, legs the same and sides just as good, her body was the perfect shape. Appearance Second forms normal dress, or what she normaly wears each day since she has no other clothing. Second forms top is black, and is a T-shirt that reaches just past her crotch area, the colour of the T is a pitch black and the detail is poor, normaly blank but if changed it has a hollow silver heart in the top middle area. It's not a fitting shirt, it's rather baggy. Second form also wears a pair of black jean shorts, that go just past her knees aswell, they are not fitting either, with two chains hanging from both sides following by white and black checkered suspenders hanging from either sides of her waist. For shoes, she wears black and white converse, most the time they are untied, witch causes her to trip occasionally, she also wears black socks. Second forms hair is odd, it comes at least down to her shoulders its black and has two small ribbons hanging from both sides of her head, the style was "emoish" or "punkish" with choppy like layers and bangs, her skin is also a porcelain white, but that only shows off her deep red eyes even more which are based on her mood. For accessories she wears black and grey finger gloves. Occasionally she is also found wearing a demonic spiked colar with a small chains hanging from it. Alternate Personality: Hina's second personality is much different than her normall personality, Not as filled with emotion than her first forms. Emotions sadly in this form are not a must for her, seeming to just act on instinct alone, or so it may seem from how she acts. Hina's second form act's in her own way, childlike and innocent, clueless and rather dense, emotionless none the less though due to the fact her Second personality was manufactured to not show such things. Not much is known to her personality, Most people never have looked into it, based on this, her mind remains a mystery. All in all her personality is a close match to a robot. 'Abilities:'Unknown (so far)